


Fun Times in the Sauna

by Hebraska



Category: Markipler - Fandom, Youtube RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Armpit Kink, Come Eating, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, fluff?, i had more tags but i accidentally deleted them and couldnt remember what they were, kinda???, male reader - Freeform, sweat kink, these tags are a mess, this fic is a MESS, this is also EXTREMELY self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebraska/pseuds/Hebraska
Summary: mark is your personal trainer and this was just a poor excuse to write porn.





	Fun Times in the Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever attempt at writing a story so please go easy on me! im just a dumb horny biche just like everyone else so writing tips are appreciated

mark is working out belong side you. getting nice and sweaty. you're blushing because he looks so good. his glasses make him look so shy and reclusive. during a break you walk over with him to the water fountain to get a drink, he goes first. you watch as the water dribbles down his chiseled chin into that Barely there beard.  
"you uh,, you alright..?" he sounds tentative, shy even, Oh is that a faint blush? it must be the workout. wait, shit, you're taking too long, he must think you're a creep.  
"oh uh,,, nothing,, just, winded is all..." you're very noticeably not looking at him anymore.  
"maybe we uh,, should hit the steam room?" his voice sounds thick with,,, Something? you just cant tell what.  
"yeah,, sure" you make your way to the changing room and as you undress you feel eyes on you, but the only person in there with you is mark, and he's not even facing you. you shake it off and head to the sauna with only a towel covering each of you. you're the only two in there. he's gorgeous, sitting there glistening with sweat and steam. You can't stop peaking over at him, thinking about how good it would feel to just, sniff him maybe, suck on a nip? , he looks so peaceful, blissful even… you're pitching a tent, just,, just fold your leg over the other one and maybe he wont notice  
“haaa,, someone uh, seems to be having a good time” you can't tell if he's blushing because oh the heat or because he's looking so intently at your crotch. you hope it’s the later.  
“oh,, sorry it's just uh, it’s the heat, yeah, that’s it!” you sound like a teen caught looking at porn.  
“look, I uh, I noticed you’ve been staring at me all day and damn do you look hungry” you gulp, not able to deny it, not able to even look at him  
“hey, hey its okay, look at me, do I look upset? Nah, it's actually a bit of an ego boost, having someone as cute as you look at me like that”  
“l-like you even need an ego boost” you joke, you even attempt to look at him and hey woah he's,, a lot closer than you thought he was.  
“maybe youd, like to fool around a bit? Not gonna lie, ive been sizing you up since you started working out here and Damn would I like to get between those thighs a yours” this must be heaven  
‘ uh,, yeah, we could um, do that if you wanted?”  
“c’mon baby, you sound like you'd rather be anywhere else, you're sending mixed signals” w h o o p s, you're so nervous maybe you should try manning up  
“sorry, im just a bit nervous is all, ive just had the biggest crush on you, its, its kinda why I started working out here??  
“oh baby you don’t gotta worry about that, im all yours, just tell me what you want” , good lord, you want everything, you wanna lick his pits, suck his dick, let him fuck your thighs, you’ve thought about this so fucking much you can't decide…. Did, did you just say that out loud, you're pretty sure you said all that out loud  
“oh we can do all a those, we got time and ive got nowhere to be, why don’t you climb get on my lap and get started” his legs are wide open and that towel is so small, and,,, oh, he's,, rock hard, and YOU ARE drooling. You get on his lap and his dick is rubbing into your crotch so nicely. You're close and you giggle because you feel like a fucking virgin.  
“whats uh, whats so funny?” he sounds vulnerable for a sec, with you being so close and so fucking horny, you can't help but kiss him. He's kissing you back and he's good at that.  
“its just that, im so close? In more ways than one and I thought it was funny”  
“oh,, that’s cute….” He looks devilish, especially so when he raises his arms and puts his hands behind his head so Very Leisurely and you just, wow you Really wanna dive right the fuck in. what with being so close to him you can already smell him a bit. Theres a faint sweat smell, but it's ALMOST overpowered by some… Expensive cologne? And there's something underneath all of that, and the only way you can describe it is that it smells like Him. And you go to fucking TOWN on his pits, first you just stick your fucking nose deep in there and just take the biggest fucking whiff. God he smells so fucking sweaty, you can practically TASTE the testosterone. Hell, you decide you might aswell get started. You take a nice lick and its Salty and kinda bitter and kinda VERY addictive. He groans slightly and you decide to kick it up. With all the sweat between you and the moisture in the air, it's not that bad to start rocking your hips forward, letting his cock glide against your crotch, and you Gently tweak one of his nipples and he's practically growling at you.  
“ I woulda came at you when I first saw you if I knew you were so Gifted” you don’t answer because you're too busy stuffing your fucking face with his pit, but you wanna take your time with this, so you switch to sucking the other nipple. You give the one you were tweaking a rest and reach one hand under him to grab at his ass while your other hand Gently grab at his dick. you’ve wanted so fucking much to touch this. You’ve wanted to service him since day one, just let him bend you over and fuck you. And you're completely aware that you're letting these obscenities dribble out of your mouth because he's trying so desperately to fuck your hand but you're not holding him firmly enough for that. He's panting and growling underneath you and he's fucking Gorgeous like this. Youre getting impatient with this though. So you grab the hand of the arm you’ve already licked at and guide it to both your cocks and he gets the idea. It's so good, so fucking good and you're rambling at this point. You let his nipples alone because he looks like he's about to cry with how sensitive they are and go to his other pit and lick and lap at it. It tastes so good, it smells so manly.you could come with just this alone. Hell, as he's jerking you both off you lose a bit of your control and start just fucking into his hand.  
“yeah baby are you gonna come for me? Gonna cum all over me? Where do you want it sweetheart?” all you can do is look up at him and then his pit and he laughs breathlessly. He let's go of you and motions for you to get up and you do, and he slides down to kneel in front of you, eyes blown wide and dazed. He lifts opens up pit that you had barely gotten at. And you just start jerking yourself off feverishly, you cant break eye contact and he's just giving you sweet words of encouragement that you can barely register. But you done understand his growled “cum for me” and you do, you fucking blow your load into his pit and when you're just starting to come down from it he pulls you forward and starts sucking you off,  
“ baby I just wanna taste you” and you can tell because he's sucking on you like you're the first glass of water he's had in years, but you're so fucking sensitive you gotta pull away. You fall to your knees and sort of collapse into his chest, exhausted.  
“just,, just gimme a sec and we can take care of you”  
“ oh baby you don’t gotta, I can do it myself” and you just shake you're head at him wordlessly, and you look at the pit you came in and you think “ that would be tastey” so you go and you just fucking, you eat out the pit you just came in and you dick gives a twitch of interest but at the moment you're spent. You clean his pit out and you're about to say something when he pulls you forward for a desperate kiss, and he's jerking himself off so quickly and you don’t have the energy to stop him but you do have the energy to get down on the ground and put your mouth in front of his quickly moving hand. And it takes is just one tentative prodding of your tongue for him to cum and god is he loud, just this deep belly roar as he comes into your mouth. And you swallow as much of it as you can, when he's done he pulls you up and starts tenderly making out with you, its sweet, its soft and there's barely any tongue. When he pulls away there's this soft look in his eye.  
“maybe uh,, maybe we could, continue this at my place? Maybe even,, go out sometime?” and you have a giggle fit because honestly, if either one of you had done that in the first place yall coulda been fuckin a LOT SOONER.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a manic ramble bc of marks workout livestream, theres no beta but i DID try and fix as many mistake as i could so i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
